There are many occasions on which a vehicle owner may desire additional usable cargo space, such as for transporting luggage, furniture, camping gear, or other variously sized cargo items, without needing to stack items directly atop one another. Thus, there is a need for a parcel shelf rigid enough to support smaller cargo items in order to accommodate the stacking of cargo items, which is also stowable without being removed from the vehicle, in order to accommodate larger or taller cargo items.